


【PJP】无题

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 警车和爵士相关。故事梗概大约就是——爵士问：Hey, Paw，约吗！条子答：不约，我们不约。还有不要叫我Paw！爵士说：好的，Paw！没问题，Paw！条子：=皿=凸！本文灵感源自wb@ 伞_已圆满 微博：http://weibo.com/1296831482/BtVW58wEX?type=comment 中所叙述的会场见闻。A story about Jazz & Prowl. The inspiration of this story came from a punchline told by a TF fan who met Perez and Sarah at the TFcon.





	【PJP】无题

警车肩上有两枚线导导弹，但是如此强大的火力配置却仿佛只为震慑对手而存在，从没见他使用过。

“你肩上的玩意儿只是摆着看的？”所有汽车人中，也只有不怕死的爵士敢这么直白地问。

达特森从数据板上抬起视线，冰蓝色的光学镜冷得可以杀人：“你敢摸一下，我保证让它提前送你去见普神。”

保时捷讪讪地收回了手。

那个警车，什么都好，就是太冷。不会开玩笑，也不接受玩笑，每天独自穿行在各个地方忙于梳理整个博派运转系统，消除任何潜藏的威胁，令其组织运转充满和自己一样的条理性，活像一块移动的数据板。

果然冷制造的家伙都是逻辑优先情感模块缺失的。

爵士耸耸肩，由着对方继续抱着数据板越走越远。午后的恒星光芒斜射入两人所在的走廊，照在那对黑白相间的翼门上，竟然晶莹剔透，如同塞星上的蝉翼。

爵士觉得美极了。但下一纳秒又纳闷，为什么这么美的事物会长在一个丝毫不知美为何物的家伙身上？

 

“新任务。位置4-T-3，地下室，非法军火交易，要抓活的。”

内置通讯频道接收到一条讯息。

爵士简单读取了下信息，“这任务啰嗦一个就可以完成。”

“他有别的任务。”

“……”

这家伙就是喜欢这样指挥人，逻辑慎密还没得任何商量余地。

“好吧。”

爵士到达现场的时候，目标恰好在进行交易。

特种战斗指挥官潜藏在吊顶上，透过金属百叶窗向下张望。

4个，其中两名身上刻有霸天虎标志，剩余两名中一个应该是军火贩售商，还有一个，看着只是市井中的小混混。

好嘛，霸天虎也参合进来了。警车这任务还真算派对人选了。

爵士暗自佩服，然后一脚踹开百叶窗，举着枪就跳了下去。

 

3个大周期后，爵士两手空空回到了警车办公室。

“犯人在哪？”警车问。

“跑了。”爵士回得异常轻松。

黑白达特森难以置信地瞪着爵士，连光镜亮度都高了几分。

“跑了？我说过我要抓活的！”

“跑了就跑了呗。”爵士摊手，朝桌边的同事抛去一罐机油。“没必要愤怒，警车。喝两口调解下自己，我回来时路过油吧专程买的，这款口感超级棒！”

警车将罐子重重放到桌上，丝毫不领情。

“按照演算，你应该能毫无困难地完整这项任务。”

爵士咧嘴笑起来，“这你可犯了大错，警车。你知道我从不喜欢按照常理出牌，你最拿手的逻辑演算到我这儿可不一定行得通。”

某种程度上这算是种挑衅。挑战着警车最引以为傲的东西，和他始终以来坚守的原则。达特森神色肃穆，酝酿着平静之下的风暴。爵士坦然地等待着，他知道任务没完成令对方很恼火，对方需要一个发泄的出口。

但是最终，警车只是面无表情地抬起手，指向门外，同爵士说了一个字：“滚。”

预想中的暴风雨没有劈头盖脸地来袭，甚至没有桌子朝自己脸上飞来。

爵士有些庆幸，也有些失望。他老老实实退出警车办公室，还体贴地为对方关上门，给接下来可能爆发的军事战略分析家一点面子。

然后，保时捷很作死地把音频接收器贴在了房门上。

10周期，30周期，50周期……直到100周期过后，爵士依旧没听到里面爆发的掀桌声。

这不科学啊。

爵士甚至忍不住想再打开门，回去看看那个逻辑之上的同事是不是已经气极当机下线了。

但是想到之前警车完全不是开玩笑地说会用线导导弹送自己去见普神，爵士还是拼命忍住了好奇芯。

尽管对方活像一块自走型数据板，但是爵士依旧看不懂警车的某些方面。

一如警车无法理解爵士为什么要不按常理出牌。

 

午夜，废弃场。

一台保时捷停在众多废弃的垃圾中，仿佛自己也是其中一份子。

杳无人迹的现场幽静无光，反衬出天空中广阔灿烂的星河。悠悠地，以几乎无法察觉的速度缓慢流转。

保时捷安静地躺在星光下，白色印花的涂装上折射出微弱的银亮光芒。

忽然，一道车灯亮起，照射过旁边的一座垃圾山，险些与车头擦肩而过，然而径直朝前方驶去。

灯光远去后，保时捷突然变形，身手敏捷地攀爬上垃圾山，匍匐在山头后朝另一侧下方望去。

是上次故意放跑的那两名霸天虎，还有那名军火交易商。

这次人员来了更多。爵士粗略数了下，总共7人。由于距离较远，听不清对方在说些什么，但显然，不是来做军火交易的。

军火商将一个手提箱交给霸天虎中看似领队的家伙，然后为首的霸天虎又将它交给身后的一个跟班。

GOOD JOB。

直接从一个跟班级霸天虎手里夺下手提箱，对于爵士来说相对轻松不少。

特种战斗指挥官左右看了两眼地形，然后咔咔变形成保时捷，以接近光速的速度俯冲下去。

夺到手提箱几乎是瞬间的事。

但是后续并非如爵士所愿。在他一路飙车的时候，四周有更多霸天虎冒了出来。

这里竟然隐藏着整支霸天虎小分队。

那些霸天虎将爵士围拢在中央，各个蓄势待发，不仅要夺回手提箱，更准备置爵士于死地。

保时捷心里捉摸着，如果2~3个霸天虎等于一只巨狰狞，那么自己拼一拼，还是能勉强活着把手提箱带到警车跟前的。

想到那个警车，爵士记忆库里又跳出那幅有着漂亮门翼的背影数据影像。

“汽车人，你走神了！”一道激光射线射来，惊回过神的爵士堪堪避开，腹部装甲还是被烧了大半。

暴露的内部线管跳出噼啪电火花，监控系统显示机体运转动力下降21%。

炉渣的，自己竟然又走神了。

……等等，自己为什么要说“又”？

 

爵士尽可能维持机体敏捷性，同数十名霸天虎周旋起来。僵持间，头顶忽然擦过一道劲力十足的激光射线，将不远处欲扑上来的一名霸天虎直接打翻在地。

所有TF都愣了一下。

爵士下意识回头。

垃圾堆成的小山丘上，警车还保持着射击的姿势站在那里，明晃晃的枪口上青烟袅袅，余热未尽。

“你们违反了塞星律法第五章第三节第八条、第十二条，第七章第四节第三条。根据上述条例，现对你们实行正式逮捕。”

回答他的是密集的火力射线。

达特森娴熟地避开所有攻击，一路滑行至爵士身边，顺手又撂倒两个霸天虎。

“难道这也是你逻辑演算得出的结果一部分？”爵士几乎是瞬间领悟到了。

“任何事物都藏有其原因和逻辑。”警车靠上爵士后背，警惕着霸天虎们得一举一动。

“好吧，好吧，又是这个回答。我已经听过很多遍了。”

“还能战吗？”

在战场上，这大概是警车所能对同僚表示出的最大的关怀程度。

爵士擦擦嘴角的能量液，审视四周，发现前来支援的只有警车一人。

“你的意思是——这就是所有的支援了？”

“实在安排不出人手了。”

所以战略家亲自跑来了。

爵士有点哭笑不得，“别说这也是在你强大的逻辑演算把控下的事。”

警车没有吱声。

爵士已经习惯了对方动不动保持沉默玩深沉，一副幕后BOSS运筹帷幄样，不动声色地弄死一个又一个认定的“威胁”目标。

所以这次他也权当是对方默认了。

反正，战场上的事，他们除了彼此信任，别无选择。

也无需做什么选择。

 

“要比一比吗？”

“比在你腰侧线管彻底断裂前能搞翻多少个霸天虎？”警车说着又打倒一个对手。

“我以为你会说要活捉他们。”爵士干倒跟前的霸天虎，转身对着警车的视线死角处就是一枪，打倒了意欲偷袭警车的最后一个霸天虎。“但可惜，似乎没机会了。”

“重要物品在我们手里，还愁没有活体自动送上门？”警车踢开脚边被洞穿火种舱的尸体，回过身说道。“——爵士！！”

“什么？”

保时捷显然没留意到发生了什么，但面向他的警车清楚看到一个霸天虎从他背后扑来。高大的体形如山一样倾斜而下，敞开的胸舱内火种做着爆炸前的激烈燃烧，颇有同归于尽的意味。

直到那山一样的黑影没过了爵士整个身形，爵士才意识到自己陷入了逃不掉的生命危机中。

特种战斗指挥官还来不及做出回身防御，只刚抬起视线的刹那，绚烂的火光伴随“轰”一声巨响，在自己眼前炸开。

最后那名霸天虎终于应声倒下，整个上半身被轰得粉碎。

爵士错愕地回看向警车。

光学镜在第一时间捕捉到的，是警车紧张的神色，还有肩上少了一枚线导导弹。

“……”保时捷张大嘴半天没能合上。

 

“……这还是我第一次见你发射肩上导弹。”N周期后，总算还魂的爵士感慨道。“还有原来你也是会紧张我的。”

警车懒得理爵士，按下音频通讯器开始布置战后事宜，通知其他人来接应。

待到所有事都交代完，这才走到爵士跟前，一把抢下对方手里的手提箱。

力道有点大，像是故意的，扯到爵士腰部的伤口，扯得爵士一通龇牙咧嘴。

“我能理解为你这是害羞了吗？”爵士忽然心情变得很好起来。

警车停下脚步，回身，“你什么意思，爵士？”

保时捷跟着上来，注视进对方的光学镜。

战后的晨曦，初起的恒星缓缓升上地平线，在两个TF间投射过数道明暗交叠的光线。在初升时段才独有的短暂金红光芒里，达特森冰蓝的光学镜异常性感，里面深含了远不止逻辑与冷漠的东西。

爵士觉得自己发现了新世界，这个欣喜的发现令他体内每条电路都开始欢呼奔腾。

“警车，我们，我是说，你看，”爵士尽可能让自己声音听起来自然轻松，“在战场上我们是最好的搭档，平时也是——尽管你和我是那么的不同，但我们总是比自己更了解对方，所以，我觉得我们——”

警车立刻明白了爵士接下来要说的内容。

“WE CAN'T, JAZZ...WE'RE TEAMMATES.”（*）

警车打断拒绝道。

还未开始，已然结束。

爵士愣了。

然后爵士做出了自己的回答——

他直接强吻了上去。

始料未及的这个吻让警车精密过头的逻辑电路霎时陷入混乱，整整3秒没能顺过来。

直到爵士差不多都快揩够了油，军事战略家才恼羞成怒地将他一拳揍开。

“我说过，我从不喜欢按常理出牌。”爵士笑得比阳光还灿烂。

明晃晃地，简直瞎了警车的光学镜。

警车避开了对方视线。

“别玩火，爵士。我完全可以以第五章第二节第一条的名义逮捕你入狱。”

“侵犯罪名？”爵士转到警车视线所及处，“你应该比我更清楚，这条罪名的成立是有多靠不住脚——当然，你若是打算强安一条莫须有的罪名，也不是做不到，对此我无话可说。”

警车再度陷入沉默不吱声。

“那么，就当是你默认了？”

“此事暂时搁置。”警车最后不得不开口回道，不过没有给出肯定回答。

爵士还想再追问下去，但由远及近的引擎声打断了两人的交谈。

达特森转身，带着手提箱朝赶来的友军走去。

爵士望着那个故意丢下自己独自离开的背影，晨曦光芒下那对门翼漂亮得如同塞星上的蝉翼。

让人忍不住伸手要去触摸。

爵士觉得美极了。长在警车身上，简直再性感不过。

于是这一次，保时捷追着那个背影，大胆主动地也跟了上去。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> （*）这句原话出自@ 伞_已圆满 微博：http://weibo.com/1296831482/BtVW58wEX?type=comment


End file.
